Bloons Monkey City Hacks
Welcome to the Bloons Monkey City hacking page! If you ever wanted some of the awesome hacks that you just couldn't find them on YouTube, this is your spot. Hacks made by Junior Monkey, enjoy. Hacks updated and made more clear by Haxalicious. Game Link: http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Monkey-City.html Direct link to swf: http://ninjakiwifiles.com/Games/gameswfs/monkeycity/MonkeyCity_secure.swf Start Attacks With $100 Billion (when attacking a tile) # Search this: F2 0F 2A C8 F2 0F 58 C1 B8 64 00 00 00 # Replace with: F2 0F 2A C8 F2 0F 58 C1 B8 64 00 00 41 Make sure Value Type is Array of byte and Writable is unchecked Keep in mind that this needs to be re-applied each time you reload the page. EDIT: Replace with F2 0F 2A C8 F2 0F 58 C1 B8 7C 6B 00 00 instead. You will get about $1.07M, which is clearly enough, and this way you won't get a minus amount for bosses. Bloonstones add when buying cash (when attacking a tile) Search this: 66 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 60 14 66 ?? ?? a1 Replace with: 66 ?? ?? 66 ?? ?? 60 14 66 ?? ?? a0 Make sure Value Type is Aray of byte. Always Get Legendary Cards From Knowledge Packs Normal Packs Search: 33 33 33 33 33 33 E3 3F 33 33 33 33 33 33 D3 3F 0A D7 A3 70 3D 0A B7 3F 7B 14 AE 47 E1 7A 84 3F Replace: 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F Ancient Search this: 33 33 33 33 33 33 E3 3F 33 33 33 33 33 33 D3 3F 9A 99 99 99 99 99 B9 3F Replace with: 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F You will still get one rare card from a normal pack, however. Always get a Monkey Knowledge Pack (need at least city lv12 to work) Search this: 1F 85 EB 51 B8 1E D5 3F 9A 99 99 99 99 99 B9 3F 1D 5A 64 3B DF 4F D5 3F Replace with: 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F 00 00 00 00 00 00 F0 3F Unlimited Bloonstones, City Cash, Bloontonium and Monkey Knowledge Packs/Ancient Monkey Knowledge Packs Note: It is much better to hack Bloonstones as you can just buy more Bloontonium or City cash with Bloonstones. 1. Search the amount of bloonstones/money/bloontonium/knowledge packs you have. If you cannot find it, change it (by spending bloonstones/whatever you are hacking in or opening a knowledge pack (If you are trying to hack knowledge packs)), then search for that number by typing it in Cheat Engine and then click Next Scan(NOT New Scan). Repeat this process until there is only one value left. Remember, the value type MUST be Double, or else the hack will not work. 2. Replace with the amount you want and freeze it. (It is recommended to hack your city cash and bloontonium to maximum, bloonstones to 1000000, monkey knowledge at 2000 or 1000 for ancient monkey packs) 3. If you are at least level 15, go to your second city and the bloonstones will appear. If you are under level 15, you have to capture a tile (You must lose lives so that you don't get NLL and 5 bloonstones) and then reload the page. VERY IMPORTANT: The value type MUST be Double, or else the hack will not work. To update the bloonstones, either go to your second city (If you are over level 15) or capture a tile and then refresh the page. WARNING: There is a high chance you will get banned if you use this to hack in more than a few thousand bloonstones. Xp Hack WARNING THIS HACK IS IRREVERSIBLE YOU CANNOT GO DOWN IN CITY LEVEL Don't do this unless you want to ruin the whole game. It will ruin the game more than any of the other hacks. 1. Search your XP (it is under the City Level bar) 2. Change it to that number plus 10000 to get a bunch of xp. Change it to that number plus 100000 to level up to about level 40 Category:10000000000000000000000000 Category:1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Category:99999 Category:Pc Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:Browse